


A choice with no regrets

by Saku015



Series: Bokuaka Week 2 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Boyfriends, Canon Compliant, College, Fluff, Future Fic, Hugs, Love, M/M, Post-Canon, Roommates, Sharing a Room, University Student Bokuto Koutarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Akaashi makes a decision after which he seriously considers him having masochistic tendencies.





	A choice with no regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: College.

Akaashi started having the feeling that he might be a masochist. He was standing in the door of a dorm – the same dorm where Bokuto Koutarou, his former senpai, former team captain and current boyfriend spent his college days.

There are lots of universities in Tokyo which had literature faculty. He had no particular reason for coming to a university at Hokkaido – non other than Bokuto-san. Fore some this might have sounded childish, but as Akaashi neared Bokuto-san’s door, he felt his heart speeding up.

”I do not want to get a new roommate!” He heard the well known and missed voice from the close distance. Akaashi picked up his space.

”Why not? Having a new roommate is fun!” Kuroo answered and Akaashi could see the smug expression on his face. Of course, their mutual friend and his boyfriend knew about everything.

”Kuroo, let go of me! My train will part within an hour!” Kenma’s voice sounded annoyed.

”Hell I will! My roommate will only arrive tomorrow, so my beloved Kenma will spend the night at my place.”

”Do not talk about me as if I am not here!” By the time that line was said, Akaashi had been in front of the door. Kenma being annoyed was 100%.

Akaashi took a deep breath and pushed the door open. He could hear the exasperated sight of Bokuto-san. He really did not want to have another roommate than Kuroo.

”Sorry for the interruption,” Akaashi said, but he barley had time to close the door, because he was pressed against it by another body with a crying Bokuto-san in his arms.

”Akaashi!” Bokuto wailed, hiding his face into Akaashi’s neck. He had no idea why Akaashi was there when he had told him that he would go another university at Tokyo, but he could not care less.

”Bokuto-san, air!” Akaashi choked as he pushed his clingy boyfriend a little bit backwards. Bokuto was still staring at him with wild, teary eyes. Akaashi smiled at him gently and wiped the tears away.

”B-but why are you here, Akaashi?” Bokuto asked after defending the urge of hugging Akaashi once again and maybe kissing him senseless. They still had guests after all. ”When I asked you, you said-”

”I wanted to surprise you, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said, then pouted. ”Aren’t you happy?”

Bokuto’s eyes widened in horror - then he heard the loud laughter. He snapped his head towards the direction of the sound and saw Kuroo hiding his face into the crook of Kenma’s neck while his shoulders were shaking with uncontrollable laughter.

”You!” Bokuto cried out on an accusing voice. ”You have known all about this!”

”Of course we did,” Kenma said on a nonchalant voice, his attention fully on the console in his hands. He did not even react when Kuroo took him in his arms and walked to the door. Akaashi opened it for them, politely.

”Come on, Kenma! Let’s have our lovebirds have some time together!” He turned his head back with a grin plastered on his face. ”Quality time.”


End file.
